The Sheephead Pirates
by DoctorWagon
Summary: This is the story of Dave Green, a young Seaking Farmer from the North Blue, setting out to become the strongest warrior of the seas. It's a dangerous world out there and the Ocean is full of pirates, marines and other dangers. Luckily he won't be alone.
1. Dave Green, the pirate!

**Chapter 1: Dave Green, the pirate! The begin of a great journey!**

"Come on, Jim. Don't be such a slacker", the captain chuckled to his deckhand. The young man groaned, while leaning on his mop. The sun was relentlessly burning on the deck of the cargo ship.

"I'll get to it soon. Just give me a minute", he responded tiredly. The captain nodded satisfied and went back to steering the ship through the North Blue. It was on course towards the shipyard on Harvest Island for some much needed repairs. It was so damaged, that it had begun losing cargo. The rest of the crew was busy handling emergency repairs to keep the ship floating.

The captain sighed: "I hope we can reach the next harbor in one piece."

* * *

Dave sighed morosely, as he spun his favorite teacup on his pinky. It has been one week since they set out from their home island to travel the seas. Unfortunately Dave had forgotten to bring any supplies. The few supplies his brother Matt brought with him were soon used up, so they had to rely on rainwater. Even the Wool King, a giant aquatic sheep, which they were riding, was getting tired. Suddenly the animal stopped, which flung both men forward. Dave's teacup almost dropped into the ocean.

"Why did you stop, Bubbles?", Matt asked the sheep, scratching it behind the ear. The animal was munching on something.

"Oi, i almost dropped my favorite cup", huffed Dave while climbing up to the horns. "This better be worth it!"

The eyes of both men went wide, as they saw, what the sheep was munching on.

"An entire crate of tealeaves!", the younger brother shouted excitedly, while trying to pull the crate on Bubbles' head.

"We're the luckiest men on the sea! Where do you think it came from?", Dave asked his older brother. Matt pointed to the horizon, where a brownish trail with leaves was floating.

Dave climbed near the sheeps ear and whispered: "Alright, Bubbles, listen. If you follow the trail in the water to it's origin you can have as many tealeaves as you want." The young man climbed to the horns and held onto them, while Matt did the same.

"This is gonna suck, isn't it?", Matt asked his brother frowning, already beeing aware of the answer.

Dave Green just smiled as wide as he could, as he said: "You know me and Bubbles too well." The sheep suddenly accelerated to high speeds with Dave laughing like a maniac, as his limbs dangled in the wind and Matt freezing up.

* * *

"Captain!", yelled the lookout."There is something approaching from the north!"

The captain and the deckhand turned to north and paled. A huge seaking was approaching with incredibly high speed and glinting eyes. The captain turned to the deckhand, only to see him passed out, foaming out of his mouth.

As the beast was closing in, the captain heard a young voice yelling out stop. Surprisingly the beast stopped two meters from hitting the ship, creating a huge wave and dousing the entire crew with seawater. Only now the dripping captain got a good look at the monster. It was a huge, black Wool King, an aquatic sheep, which was almost the same size as the cargo ship. But even more surprising were the two young men holding on to its horns.

The younger looking one of the two was thin, green haired, with an oversized plank of wood strapped to his back and had a goofy looking grin on his face. The other man had short, brown hair, was slightly taller and looked kinda sick. Then the green haired man noticed the captain and waved.

He yelled: "Oi, old man! Can we have some tea?" The captain's eyebrows twitched violently, as he passed out.

* * *

The captain felt a pain in his cheek, as he came to his senses. Somebody was pulling his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw the brown haired man from before above him. The captain sat upon the bed in the captains quarters.

"Old man, are you alright? You really scared us there", the young man said smiling, pointing behind himself. The entire crew of the freighter was breaking down in tears.

"C-Captain, you're alright. Thank goodness", the deckhand muttered happily.

The lookout cried: "You're so close to retirement, we didn't know, if your heart could handle this shock."

The captain blinked multiple times, then he got up and yelled: "And me passing out gives you an excuse to slack off?!"

"Calm down, captain, we got you covered.", told him the brown haired stranger, motioning him to follow him outside. As the captain saw, what was in front of his freighter, his knees started to wobble. The gigantic aquatic sheep, that was attacking not even a minute ago was calmly pulling the vessel while munching on a sack of tea leaves.

"I got you, captain", said the deckhand, slipping under the captains arm to support him.

"Dave and his brother Matt made a deal with us", the deckhand explained.

"A pretty good one, i'd say", said Dave, carrying a steaming teaset from the galley.

The green haired man took a sip out of a expensive looking teacup the captain didn't recognize and explained: "We, that's Matt", Dave nodded to his brother "Bubbles, our Wool King", he nodded towards the fluffy beast, which bleated satisfied into his tea leaves "and me, Dave Green, agreed to tow your ship to Harvest Island in exchange for all of your tea." Matt walked up to Dave, nudged him in the side.

"Fine, we only take one crate and the sack our sheep has", Dave pouted, crossing his arms. The captain was speechless and just nodded tiredly. Matt picked up two cups of tea and handed one to the captain.

"Well, let's get to that island, old man", the brown haired man said. The captain sighed as he dropped down into his seat.

"This is going to be a loooong cruise.", he muttered to himself.

* * *

A/N: Phew, finally i'm starting to upload this. I started writing this, when i began rewatching One Piece (It was one of my favorite shows during my youth) and started to read the One Piece fanfiction 'This Bites!' That work kinda inspired me to take a shot at it. I've been writing on this fanfiction for a few months now and have saved up a bunch of chapters. My friends have been bugging me to upload it so... I'll be blunt, English isn't my first language, so please feel free to correct me. Updates will happen monthly or shorter intervals, not sure for now. At some point we will enter the Grand Line, but for now, we're keeping it in the North Blue. This is going to stay relatively shipping free. Also can't be sure about stumbling upon canon characters.

Anyways, thank you for reading and have a great day :)


	2. One-Sided Rivalry on Harvest Island!

**Chapter 2: One-Sided Rivalry on Harvest Island! The village in turmoil!**

After an uneventful night of sailing the freighter was about to reach the next island.

"I see Harvest Island, we should land in ten minutes", said the captain, looking through his spyglass. Dave snatched it out of the captains hand to see for himself. He saw Harvest Islands port town. There was a huge ship on it's head in the center with houses surrounding it. On both sides of the lagoon were big halls with connection to the ocean. Dave handed the spyglass to Matt.

"So, where should we tow you? As i see there are two shipwrights", wondered Matt.

"Pull us to Great Dane Shipwrighting", the captain answered. As the freighter made its way towards the pristine white hall, everyone except Dave flinched at the sheer volume of an unknown voice.

"Don't go to that piece of crap excuse of a shipwright Dane! I'll do the same repairs in half the time and my ships are ten times sturdier!", the unknown voice boomed from the dilapidated hall on the other side of the harbor. Dave fell over laughing and Matt managed to stifle his laughter into a dry cough.

"Let's just ignore that and get to Dane, ok?", the old captain suggested tiredly. As they reached Dane's workshop, they saw a tall, sharklike man sitting in a folding chair. He had grey spotted skin, whiskers and a big, toothy grin on his face.

"Welcome to my workshop, friends. I am Dane and the loud voice you heard was my old friend Sur", the fishman said, pulling himself up,as his chair folds itself together. "Unfortunately we're in the middle of finishing repairs on another ship, so you'll have to wait a bit"

Dave, Matt and the captain of the freighter climbed down to the shipyard and walked up to him.

Dave blankly stared at the shipwright and asked: "Oi, what the heck are you?"

Dane threw his head back and laughed: "Shashashasha! Oh, you haven't been sailing a lot, kid. I'm a fishman. I can breath under water and have all the advantages a shark would have." Matt nodded knowingly, as if he had known it their entire life, while Dave seemed amazed. Suddenly they saw a sharkfin moving in the water. Another fishman shot three meters out of the water and landed right in front of Dane. He had grey skin with yellow dots, was wearing a dark, red boiler suit and was a bit shorter than the other one.

"S-Sur?! What are you doing here?", Dane sputtered, stumbling a few steps backwards.

The smaller shark responded with a murderous calm: "Mind stepping inside your shipyard, things might get ugly." Dane nodded with a slightly thinner smile on his face, as he motioned Sur to follow him inside. Dave and Matt stood there looking confused at each other, then flinched, when they heard the young fishmans voice booming.

"What the hell do ya mean with 'they just got here, calm down'?! You have been stealing my customers, since i started!", shouted Sur at full volume. Dave and Matt made their way into the shipyard, while the captain of the freighter just shook his head and went back on board of his ship.

* * *

Inside the shipyard was a marine cruiser beeing repaired by Dane's shipwrights, a group of Cleaner fishmen, who were just staring at Dane and Sur standing beside the ship "Like i said, Sur, its not worth getting upset about this. When i have too many customers, i'll send them to you", said Dane crossing his arms and holding eyecontact with the fuming Sur.

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT! MY PLACE DID NOT GET ANY CUSTOMERS FOR TWO MONTHS. I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY FOR MATERIAL ! EVEN IF I HAD CUSTOMERS, THERE'S NO WAY I CAN DO PROPER REPAIRS", Sur yelled with closed eyes, punching a huge hole into the side of the marine ship. The younger shark opened his eyes with terror, as he turned towards the shredded hull. When Dane saw, who was inside the room, that Sur had smashed open, he dropped his usual smile. Captain Bites, the commanding marine officer of Harvest Island, sat like frozen at his desk with ruined documents flying in the air.

Suddenly Dane lifted Sur up by his left ankle and threw him through the ceiling towards the other side of the harbor, while the younger shark screamed his lungs out. Dave and Matt were totally speechless at the situation unfolding before them. A group of marines, who were inside the ship, stormed out and aimed their rifles at Dane, who calmly lifted his hands up.

"Well, not even the 'Great Dane' can control his temper, huh?", said the marine captain stepping out of the demolished room onto the shipyard, his subordinate following him outside. He had a mocking grin on his face, as his dark red hair covered his eyes. His subordinate, a brown haired woman wearing a headband with the word 'Justice' stitched onto it, was standing next to him, holding a clipboard in her hands.

"You are now under arrest, Dane. Destroying marine property isn't a minor crime, so i'll have to send you to Impel Down", he sneered, looking over the surrendering sharkman with his icy blue eyes.

Dane's workers stirred and shouted: "You can't arrest Dane! He's the only good shipwright on the island! Yeah, and he wasn't even-"

"Shut it!", snapped Dane at his workers, shutting them up, "I know, but this is the right thing to do." The shipwright turned to the marine captain, offering his hands to be cuffed.

"Also, don't hurt those two boys. They were just there to make a deal", the old shark said with a thin, sharptoothed smile on his face.

Bites looked surprised and shrugged: "Huh, i didn't think you were this reasonable. Meiyo, put him in seastone cuffs and move him to our base." The captains subordinate bowed and did as she was told. The marine turned to Dave and Matt, nodded to them and left with his squad. Dave was looking at the hole in the ceiling worriedly, while Matt was lost in thought. Then they turned towards Dane's workers, who were storming out the door, roaring with anger and armed with all kinds of tools.

Dave asked his brother innocently: "So, do you think they are mad, because the bearded sharkguy got arrested?" Matt covered his eyes, as he shook his head.

"Come on, i know you liked those sharks, but it's out of our reach", sighed Matt, as he put his hand on Dave's shoulder. The green haired man nodded dejectedly. The brothers left the empty shipyard and started making their way towards the town square.

* * *

"What is this place?", muttered Matt under his breath, taking in the sights. Well built houses in different sizes flanked the road, ranging from over ten metres to normal size, but that was not the weirdest part. Dave was looking around him with stars in his eyes. The village was populated by Fishmen, Humans and half-giants.

The young men, who had lived on their home island their entire life, had never seen non-humans before. Matt grabbed him at his wrist to drag him towards the market place, which was situated in front of a building built out of an gigantic, tipped over ship. Dave was still turning his head left and right, while his older brother pulled him to a kindly smiling goldfishwoman in her stall.

"Excuse me, could you tell me the way to a shop that sells navigational tools?", Matt asked politely, desperately trying to ignore his brother pointing towards an agitated man with unnormally long arms, wearing a red boilersuit.

The stall owner chuckled: "You really are not from Cornucopia, aren't ya? The tool stand is right next to mine". Just as they were about to go to the other stall the man, Dave had been pointing at, made his way to the goldfish.

"Martha, do you have an idea where Sur is? This idiot still can't stop to pick fights over everything.", he asked worried, slapping his hands on the counter. The brothers turned their heads to look at him. He was a young man with short blonde hair and long arms.

"Um, do you mean that yellow spotted, short shark guy?", asked Dave, making the man turn towards him.

"Who are you? And how to do know Sur?", the man in the boilersuit asked with crossed arms and narrowing eyes.

Dave grinned widely at him, reached out for a handshake and said: "I'm Dave Green, i'll be the strongest man on the sea. And this is my brother Matt Rossan."

Matt gave him a lazy wave and asked: "Not to be rude or anything, but what are you, and how are there so many different people on one island?" The longarmed man stared at the brothers suspiciously, as he shook Dave's hand.

"I'm Vlad Aprinde, Surs partner. I can tell you about this island and me after you tell me, how you know Sur", said Vlad in an annoyed tone. Matt shoved himself in front of Dave, and told him about the situation. Vlad burried his face in his hands and groaned loudly. Matt was standing in front of him as the longarm looked up.

"So... This kind of thing happened before?", Matt asked, rubbing his neck.

"Yes, plenty of times, but this time he definetly went overboard. I don't even know why Dane would sacrifice him-...", said the longarm, interupting himself as realization swept over his face. Vlad face tensed up and turned to the brothers listening to him.

"Listen, i know you're not involved in this, but when the real reason Dane got arrested comes out, Sur would get lynched. Dane is the most popular man on the island and one of the few reasons, we don't get bothered by marines. You got to help me get him out of there", asked Vlad the two brother with a serious look on his face. Suddenly the ground started to shake in even and strengthening intervals. As they turned around they were facing a giant wearing a fancy suit, who had walked up to them in three steps. Matt and Dave gawked at his sheer size, as Vlad and the stall owner with a snail in hand gave a friendly wave.

"Vlad, how could Sur do such a thing?", the giant rumbled in a deep voice. "What are you talking about? What did- oh wait", Vlad said, as he realized the stall owner had a Den Den Mushi in her hands.

"What the hell, Martha!", the man yelled at the fishwoman. The giant cleared his throat, to grab Vlads attention, which made the entire plaza look at him.

"I don't know, what has gotten into Sur, but we will get Dane out of there, mayor", the longarm shouted up to the giant.

"Wait, get Dane out of there? What happened to Dane? Do you know something, Mayor Plows?", asked the citizens on the market.

"I don't know the exact story, but apparently Dane has been arrested by the marines", announced the mayor.

The people stared at the giant as if he had grown a second head and started shouting questions and accusations: "Why the hell would they arrest Dane? It was probably Sur's fault. These marines have been nothing but trouble since they arrived. Where's that idiot Sur? I would love to beat some brain into his moldy fishhead. We need to get Dane out of there!" As the mayor saw, that the villagers started to pick up tools, pitchforks and torches, he cleared his throat with the volume of a storm.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!", the suited giant boomed, which caused everyone in Cornucopia to flinch. "We can't just go and free him, like some sort of barbarian. I'll go and try to convince Bites to free Dane. You should come with me tomorrow in protest, and in case something goes wrong as backup. Let's do it like this..."

The mayor had the attention of the entire marketplace, as he started to explain his plan.

Vlad snapped his attention away from the mayor, and elbowed the brothers in the side.

"You two should follow me, while they are distracted. I have an idea", hissed the longarm to Dave.

The green haired man tilted his head, as his face scrunched up in confusion and said: "But the suit-giant has a plan to free the nice shark man." Matt nodded in agreement, whereupon Vlad rolled his eyes.

"I know, i know. Our mayor isn't even bad at making up plans, but i have an even better one", the blonde chuckled deviously.

"Well, that does sound interesting. Lead the way, bendy guy!", ordered Dave, pointing forward. Matt sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, that's what i get for following my brother", he mused to himself as they made their way towards the broken down hall on the other side of the lagoon.

* * *

A/N: I know, this is sooner, than i said, but meh, screw it. I write on this thing every sunday, so updates should happen on that day. Also please correct me or make suggestions, i want to improve.

Edit: Slight correction of grammar issues.

I hope you liked this chapter. Have a great day :)


	3. Surs Conviction!

Chapter 3: Sur's Conviction! A tragic past revealed!

Vlad waited at the weathered door of Sur's workshop, as Matt approached pulling Dave behind him. The greenhaired man was complaining about the lack of tea breaks. His older brother sighed and entered the hall, following the longarm. Dave was awestruck at the amount of tools mounted on the walls, even though they had gathered a lot of rust.

Vlad looked at the two and said: "By the way, you two look famished. What the hell have you been doing?"

Dave was rubbing the back of his head and Matt was looking away embarassed. "Um, that's a... funny story, but now there's no time for that", said Matt, trying to move the conversation elsewhere.

The longarm shrugged. "It's ok. Listen, i'm going to make you the best pasta dish in the entire North Blue. My special 'Spagoot'!", Vlad told em proudly grinning at them, his arms stretched outwards.

"Spagoot?! What is that?", asked Dave excitedly, practically bouncing up and down.

"Just be patient, ok? It'll be finished in a bit", said Vlad, walking towards the kitchen and taking a pink appron of a hook. "Why don't you take a look around?"

Matt examined the various tools on the walls. All the tools necessary for shipwrighting were hanging on the walls. The walls were tottering and looked as if they could collapse any minute. Inside the shipdock lazy waves were lapping against the walls.

Until Dave saw an unconcious red figure floating inside and slamming his head against the wall.

* * *

It has been a terrible day for Sur. First some broken down freighter dared to dock at Dane's shithole, then Dane's stupid calmness angered Lemon to the point to which he punched a marineship to scrap and afterwards Dane, the bald, mustachioed bastard, threw him halfway across Harvest Island. As he came to his senses with the freckled, greenhaired brat, that has been at Dane's, in his face, he just sighed.

"Oi, loud sharkguy. Are you ok?", Dave asked, as Sur was thinking on how the hell he had gotten into his shipyard.

"Yes, i'm fine, what the hell do ya want?", the shark grumbled into his nonexistent beard, as he climbed the ladder from the water up to the workshop.

Matt, who had picked up a saw to examine it, put it down and walked up to the shark, gave him his hand and said: "Pardon the intrusion, please. You must be Sur. You probably remember us from back there, when you talked to the other shark."

"Yes, i do. The name is Sur Konkurr, it would only be healthy to remember it", he griped acidulously, as he grabbed Matt's hand like a vice. Matt kept the polite smile on his face, as he shook his hand out to get feeling back into it.

He introduced himself and his brother to the fishman.

"Ok, you two, that's nice and good, but that doesn't explain what the hell you're doing in my workshop?", Sur asked, bareing his sharp teeth.

"I can explain that, you stupid fishstick", the voice of Vlad said as he kicked the door open, balancing a massive plate of noodles on the right side and a sauce pan on the left. Sur groaned, as the longarm motioned Dave and Matt to follow him to the work bench. The chef skillfully placed the food on the table, grabbed plates, forks and knives and set the table in one swift motion.

"You too, sharkfin soup!", shouted the longarm, as he and the two brothers sat down and began loading their plates. Sur stomped over to the table, and dropped on his stool, while grumbling something about him beeing the boss.

* * *

"So what happened after the mustache threw me through the roof", asked Sur through a spoonfull of pasta. Matt held up a finger as he finished chewing, but just as he was about to answer-

"Twe bald shalk god awwested by fwe mawines", Dave managed to get out through his entire mouth beeing filled with noodles, spraying bits all over the table, into his brothers face. Matt groaned as he rubbed the spaghetti of his face, just in time to see Vlad slapping Dave in the face.

"You goddamn idiot just wasted my special dish", the longarm growled. "How can you sail the seas and not know, not to waste food?"

Dave apologized, nursing his bruised cheek. Matt coughed, to get Sur's and Vlad's attention.

"Dane sacrificed himself for me, didn't he?", the shark muttered with a sad expression.

"Yes, that's what happened. Sorry, the food is amazing, but we were promised some kind of information", urged Matt. Sur looked up from his plate to Vlad and tilted his head towards the brothers. The cook sighed.

"Fine, i'll tell you the story. Since i wasn't here, until i was fifteen, my knowledge on the island is just stories from the mayor, because he's the last one alive to have witnessed it. About one hundred years ago, a gigantic slave ship passed through this area to deliver slaves to the nobility of Flevance. They had a very sucessful raid on the Grand Line and they captured many fishmen, halfgiants and humans. A massive storm came up and the entire ship was flipped and thrown onto Harvest Island, a backwater farming island. During the crash, the chains of the only giant on board broke. He forced the rest of the slavers to free the slaves and either stay on the island or be disposed. The slavers agreed and soon they started to build a porttown around the crashed ship, which is now a symbol for our past. Everybody on the island doesn't give a crap about the race they belong to, because the thing they treasure the most is their freedom", Vlad ended his story.

Matt was sunken in thought, Dave was distracted by the waves in the shipyards pool and Woda looked desinterested as ever, as he refilled his plate for the fifth time.

"Wait a minute. How did you come to the island, then?", Matt asked. The longarm looked away towards the shark. Sur sighed, and pulled down the sleeve of his boiler suit and motioned Vlad to do the same. Matt was shocked at the sight. Deep scars on both of their wrists and whip scars across the arms of Vlad. Both of them looked ashamed, as the fishman took the word.

"We've been freed by the citizens of this island five years ago. My owner had gotten too old to go sailing anymore, so he sold me off after i spent my entire childhood building and repairing his ships. And my friend here...", the shark stopped, as he saw his friend taking a shaky breath while looking down.

"I... I was the one responsible for the cooking in that nobles household. Until... i dropped a single plate. The lord was furious and dragged my into his torture room. The next few days were... ", the longarm finished his story, taking a break to calm down.

The two brothers were shocked and terrified of the lengths the nobles were willing to go. Sur spoke up: "Well, me and Vlad were to be shipped off to the slave market. We had never seen each other before, but we were chained up next to each other. I knew how to keep my head down, but he... he tried to stand up to the slavers. That idiot was half beaten to death and would've died if i hadn't taken his whip strikes."

"And i am thankful for that, fishbreath", Vlad chuckled, as he calmed down.

"The slaveship was attacked by fishmen from the Harvest Island, with Dane as their leader. Sadly they only managed to free me and Sur. The crew of the slave ship were too strong for them"

"Dane took us in for a while and after a while, i got us this place", Sur finished, crossing his arms, observing the two brothers.

* * *

Matt and Dave were lost in thought, until the green haired man dropped his fist into his hand in realization.

"Ah, now i get it, that's why you want to save the bearded shark guy", the young man exclaimed happily. Sur pulled a face as if he had bitten into a sour lemon, then nodded reluctantly.

"Vlad, i know you had a plan how to free Dane, but i have a great asset you haven't seen", Matt suddenly explained with a grin.

Vlad got up and crossed his arms: "And what would that be?"

Dave smirked, as his older brother put his fingers to his mouth and let loose two loud whistles. Woda chuckled at the thought, which meager ally the two would summon. Suddenly the water in the shipyards pool splashed up, coating the four men in saltwater.

Bubbles the Wool King had emerged, filling the pool with his fluffy form. The longarm and the sharkman were stunned, as the two boys casually walked up to the black behemot and started petting it like it's a long lost kitten.

Sur slowly started to grin like a madman and ran into his office yelling: "I have the best idea i've had in years! Bendy-arms, you take over planning the assault on the marine keep. I have to draw the most impressive blueprints of my life!"

Vlad snapped out of his daze and walked up to the two and their 'tiny' pet. "So, can you introduce me?", he joked. Dave and Matt grinned like lunatics as their eyes flew between the equally confused bubbles and the longarm. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

* * *

A/N: This one is a bit backstory filled, but i really liked writing this one. Thanks for reading this chapter and i hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

Have a nice day :)


	4. Free the shipwright!

**Chapter 4: Free the shipwright! Sneak into the marine base!**

Captain Bites tiredly took a sip of his coffee. He had spent all night questioning Dane the shipwright for a motive, but the old shark wouldn't bite. The marine yawned and walked towards the only window in his office, to look at the sunrise. When he opened his eyes the sight made the man choke on his coffee.

A massive group of citizens, with the mayor and a group of fishmen in overalls at the lead, were protesting at the front gate, holding up sign's that said 'Dane is our man(e)', 'Sharks don't deserve prison' and 'Bites is jealous of Dane's teeth'. Bites coughed hoarsely, trying to get the piping hot coffee out of his windpipe.

"Meiyo! I need your help now!", the red haired man croaked. Just three second later his assistent, followed by two marine's entered the captains office, bowed and awaited further instructions.

"What do you need, captain?", the marine officer asked in a polite tone and righted herself up. She and the two marines with her couldn't help to surpress a amused grin at the red face of their supervisor.

"Not to laugh about me, that's for sure", the marine captain muttered "Listen, there's a riot at the gates of our marine base. They obviously want to try to convince me to free Dane. I'm not going to change our plans. Send our best men to the front gate! And you, Meiyo-" he regarded his subordinate with a nod "are to stand guard at the staircase to the jail."

The three marines saluted and left the office, as Captain Bites dropped himself onto his chair, rubbing his forehead. This day already gave him headaches.

* * *

Vlad already had enough. He had spent the entire night planning out an attack on the marine base and trying to explain it to Dave, while serving the man about twenty litres of tea. How a single man could drink so much, was beyond him. Matt had understood, what he said and made some own suggestion.

Sur, struck by a 'stroke of genius', as he called it, had locked himself in his office the entire night and just as they were to catch a few minutes of sleep, the shark booted the office door through one of the halls sides. They spent the last ten minutes before sunrise preparing. Sur hung a craftsman hammer and a small pouch onto his belt, whereas Vlad grabbed a pair of meat cleavers from the kitchen.

Dave adjusted the massive plank of wood on his back, while Matt petted Bubbles and told the sheep about the plan. Just as they were about to get onto the beast, Vlads feet seemed to be glued to the floor.

"G-Go on without me, i'll to over l-land", the longarm stuttered nervously.

"What's the deal? Can't take the smell of wet wool", joked Sur, who had already taken a seat on the woolking's back.

"Well-", Vlad began as a greenhaired and a brownhaired man grabbed him under his arms and picked him up. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TO DOING! LET ME GO", the longarm yelled flailing like mad, but to no prevail.

One minute and a short brawl later, Vlad's hands had been tied to the horns of the sheep. As Bubbles started to make his way around the island, the two brothers and Sur laughed like mad at the miserable expression on the longarms face. Sur stood up and untied his friend only to motion him to hold his breath.

Dave, Matt and Vlad took a mouthfull of air as the sheep started to dive through the kelp forests around the island. Vlad exhaled his precious air at the beauty of the ocean, started to flail and kick Matt in a desperate attempt to get to the surface. They surfaced on the backside of the Marine Base, an intimidating sight before them.

Three meter tall fence surrounded the exercising area, which was overseen by a two story tall building in white and blue camo pattern and the marine flag on top, a blue seagull on white background.

"Ok, guys, we haven't been noticed yet", Matt told the others, as they landed near the fence. The brown haired man motioned the wool king to wait at Sur's place, whereupon the sheep dove away.

"Dave, do you have the boltcutter?", the older brother asked Dave, who looked confused.

"Please, don't tell me he has forgotten it", Vlad gritted out suppressing his annoyance.

"Not my fault! That plan was very complicated and the tea was sooooo good", the green haired man answered almost indignant, wiping a trail of drool from the corner of his mouth. As Vlad and Matt were about to smack the man to force some kind of brain into his skull, they turned to the sound of wire snapping.

"There we go", Sur said, pulling a piece of the fence out from his teeth.

"Let's keep going" Vlad smiled, as he shook his head, then followed the shark with the two brothers behind him. They located the backdoor, which was guarded by a single marine, who was leaning to the wall smoking.

"Wait, let me handle this", Matt said with a confident grin. The brown hair man stood up and walk straight toward the marine, while Dave started to grin confidently.

"Don't worry, he knows what he's doing", said the green haired man to the fishman and the longarm, who were starting to worry.

"What a day, huh", Matt said in a casual tone, leaning to the wall next to the marine.

"Ain't it?", the marine in question sighed "Bites asked us to stand guard at the sharks cell the entire night even though he seemed like a really calm- wait a...", the marine stopped in his tracks as Matt's elbow slammed into the mans forehead, knocking him out cold.

"Nicely done, brother", said Dave going for a highfive, which was met by Matt. "As always", he chuckled in a smug tone. Sur and Vlad walked up to them as well, opening the backdoor.

"Let me repeat the plan before we go on", said Vlad in a serious tone.

"Matt, you're to check all the rooms in the marine base for clues", the longarm explained. "And pick up any valueables and navigational tools", Matt added with a smirk, while dragging the unconcious marine to a nearby dumpster.

Vlad nodded before turning to Dave with the most exastperated expression he could muster. "Dave, you and me are gonna head to the basement, that's were the holding cells should be", he continued, then turning to Sur.

"And you are going upstairs, where probably Bites' office is. You'll try talking to the captain and tell him, what happened and if that doesn't help, knock him out and take his general key", told Vlad to Sur with a firm tone. The shark smiled widely and nodded. Matt returned smiling, now donning a marine uniform.

"Ok, let's do some damage", said Dave, slamming his fists together. They entered the building, taking different hallways.

* * *

"Huh, i expected more", wondered Dave, as he was running through the barren halls of the marine base.

"All part of the plan, Dave", chuckled Vlad proudly, "The marines are busy with all the citizens of Cornucopia protesting, so we're free to do whatever we want."

"Wait, what about that marine girl then?", asked Dave, pointing at a young marine sitting on a folding chair, in front of a flight of stairs. She was busy reading a book.

Vlad started to panic. "It's Captain Bites' second in command, Meiyo Sonkei.", he whispered to Dave.

"And i should remember her how?", wondered the greenhaired man, which finally caught her attention.

"You dare to forget me?!", growled the marine outraged, while her hand went to the weapon leaning to her chair. The woman drew a steel sword shaped like a sawfish nose, and started charging at the men. Dave's hand went to the plank strapped to his back, but Meiyo's swing was stopped by Vlad. He was barely holding back her blade with a meatcleaver.

"Out of my way, longarm! This brat has the nerve to forget me", grit Meiyo out, shifting her weight onto her blade, forcing Vlad to back away.

"Sorry, but he's just helping out. I've always wanted to beat up one of you pompous marine officers", Vlad answered with a devious grin. The longarm swung his weapon from above, which was easily blocked by Meiyo's sword. The marine knocked the cleaver out of Vlad's hands, giving her an opening to lodging her sawlike weapon into the longarms side drawing a good amount of blood.

"You're weak, like all criminals", snarled Meiyo, changing her stance preparing to pull her blade out.

"I don't think so, girly. This was my plan all along", Vlad hoarsely chuckled using his arms to hold the marine in place. "You're ready to go, Dave"

"Of course i'm ready, buddy", piped a happy voice behind Meiyo. The marines eyes went blank with fear as she slowly turned around to see the green haired boy slinging a massive wooden plank from his back and reeling back for a hard swing.

"A-Any chance f-for negotiations, p-please?", the marine begged, shivering like a chihuahua. "Ah, i'm sorry, officer. It's time for your legally required break", shouted Dave.

"BOSH!"

Dave knocked the marine out cold with a resounding 'Pock'.

"Well, that was easy", Dave mused, just to be hit in the head by Vlad.

"Easy for you, asshat!", Vlad groaned, pressing his left hand on his wound.

"Let's go, we still need to find Dane", said the longarm to his partner. The green haired man had crouched down, poking the huge bump on the unconcious marines head.

"Oh, yeah. Let's do that then", Dave chirped, following him towards the jail.

* * *

"Inspection arriving from Marineford soon, cleaning schedules, accounting...", mumbled Matt as he continued to go through the bases documents. Luckily he found the office of Meiyo Sonkei, who was apparently handling all the documentation in the base.

"There we go, a accurate map of the entire North Blue... and a compass", the disguised man cheered quietly. He folded it together neatly and slid it,together with the compass, into his pocket.

"Well, time for the fun part", Matt mused as he turned towards the wall with the suspiciously large portrait of a black haired, older marine officer with a seagull on his head and a cute goat. The brown haired man took it off the wall carefully to discover a safe.

"Well, we always can use extra funds", he chuckled as he began to turn the dial.

* * *

"Ugh, i hate stairs", sighed Sur as he reached the second floor of the marine base. He planted his foot onto the door in front of him and pushed with all his strength. The door flew across the room, past Captain Bites table and embedded itself in the wall.

"Pardon the intrusion, marine guy", said the shark to the marine, who was looking up at him.

"It's just as i said, today is going to be a shit day. Ugh, my headaches are killing me", mumbled Bites with an exasperated tone.

"What do ya want, sharkfin soup? After kicking in my door, i should arrest you, but my head hurts. So how about you just leave me be, hm?", grumbled the marine captain, hoping it would grant him some peace.

"Actually, i have an information regarding the arresting of Dane", answered Sur with the same interest as he would regard a dustcloud.

"Oh, what would that be?", wondered Bites with fake interest.

"Well, i punched the hole into your ship", responded the fishman

"Oh, really? And it's not just a stupid way to get me to release Dane?", the marine deadpanned, showing the shark a key labeled general key.

"Nah, i'm not lying, but i don't care what you say. I'll free Dane anyways", Sur shrugged, taking his crafting hammer out of his belt.

Captain Bites sighed. "I guess, i'll have to knock you out", said the marine slowly getting out off his chair and grabbing his weapon, a spear with a beartrap on the end. Bites raised his weapon just in time to catch Sur's hammer. The marine raised an eyebrow, as he threw the shark a few meters back.

"That's all? Wow", Bites sarcastically quipped. "I should've just stayed in my chair."

Sur skidded to a halt, and looked at the marine with a very twitchy smile. "You shouldn't underestimate me, shitstain. Shipwrights are the toughest people in all the Blues", he said with a murderous tone while his hands reached into a pouch on his belt. He took out multiple nails and held them between his fingers.

"Shipwrighting Style: Nailgun"

Sur hit the back of the nails with his hammer, causing them to fly at Bites. His coat was pinned to the wall, the projectiles beeing buried in it to their heads.

"You were saying, marine prick?", taunted the shark. The marine straightened his back with many loud cracks and groaning, then proceeded to give the shipwright an interested look.

"Thanks, my headache is gone. I'll use this opportunity to take you out even faster", Captain Bites chirped in an sadistic tone. He closed the distance instantly letting his beartrap bite itself into the sharks forearm. The sudden pain caused him to drop the nails, which scattered across the floor.

"Huh, your speed is lacking, sharkfin soup. I'll just rip you to ribbons before i turn you in", the marine taunted, causing Sur to tense up. Bites tried to loosen the trap but is was stuck in the sharks arm. The captain quickly spun his staff counterclockwise, loosening the staff from the beartrap, while his foot reached under his desk for a new beartrap, which he screwed on quickly.

"It's painful, isn't it?", the marine chuckled as he examined the shark. He was losing a lot of blood, even though the beartrap was still lodged in there. Sur hit the spring on the beartrap with his hammer causing the thing to fall apart, drawing even more blood. The shark let out a loud hiss, as the marine cackled.

"You know, i could just wait for you to pass out, with the amount of blood you're losing", the marine contemplated sitting down on his desk. Sur growled deeply as he went for a headless charge, which was easily sidestepped by Bites.

"Relentless Mauling"

The marine captain went for serveral stabs with the opened beartrap finally locked the beartrap around the right side of Sur's face. The shark was bleeding buckets of blood, as he used both hands to wrench it open. The shipwright was breathing heavily and his conciousness was fading.

"Well, that was easy. Apparently you're as bad a fighter as you are a shipwright", taunted Bites once more. Sur jerked up straight, his eyes screaming blood and murder, completely forgetting about his injuries.

"You can insult everything you want. Every part of me! BUT IF YOU INSULT MY SHIPWRIGHTING, YOU'LL BE CRUSHED!", the shark roared furiously, as he closed in to Captain Bites. Sur furiously beat onto the marine, who was struggling to block the incoming strikes. The captains weapon suddenly snapped like a twig under the relentless assault. "EAT THIS, YOU PIECE OF GOVERMENT CRAP!", the fishman screamed of the top of his lungs, as he picked up nails in one motion of the floor.

"CRAFTS: MARINE WALL ORNAMENT"

Sur picked up Bites and nailed his form to the wall, effectively immobilizing him. "What the hell was that?!", asked the marine indignantly, while trying to loosen himself. "The punishment for the crime you commited", growled the fishman with a deep voice, as he pulled the general key out of the marines shirt pocket.

"Finishing Touch: Heel Toe Turn!"

The shark started to spin, then chucked his hammer, struck the marine squarely in the forehead and knocked the captain out cold.

"You insulted my passion and my dream", Sur muttered, stumbling towards the stairs.

* * *

"Hm, i wonder why they made the cell block this big", wondered Vlad while looking around, with Dave right behind him. Both turned to right, just to face Danes cell. The old fishman looked up with a smile.

"Another questioning, huh? Go ahe- Vlad?! What the hell are you doing here, with that boy from yesterday as well?", sputtered the shipwright indignantly.

"To free you, obviously", answered Dave, puzzled at the sharks expression. "Are you stupid?"

"No, no, not what i meant. Listen, you got to get out of here. If they find you he-", Dane started to protest, but stopped when Vlad lifted his hand.

"The entire island is blaming Sur for your arrest. He's talking to Captain Bites right now. This is the only way for him to keep his head attached", the longarm answered shrugging. Suddenly the entire marine base shook once.

"That was him, wasn't it?", deadpanned Dane. Vlad facepalmed.

"Excuse me for a minute, i'll go look for my idiot partner", he sighed, darting of for the stairs.

"So, you and Sur are shipwrights, eh?", quipped Dave, sitting down on the floor. "Tell me, does he get a lot of business?"

* * *

Matt grinned widely, as the safe opened with a resounding click. He swung it open, just to find a nice stack of beri and a small brown note book. The thief paused for a second, as the building suddenly shook, the young man shrugged and opened the book, his eyes narrowing as he saw, what was written in there. The stationed marine captain had increased the taxes without notifying the World Goverment and had been stuffing his own pockets. The booklet recorded every beri taken.

"Hm, what do we have here?", wondered Matt, as he spotted something white behind the money. It was a brand new marine captains coat. The man paused for a minute, connecting the dots in his mind and grinned deviously, as he slipped the coat over his shoulders. He stuffed the money in his pockets, closed the safe and put the picture back in its spot.

"I am sure this plan will work out, hehehe. Now i just need to find the others", chortled Matt, as he left the office, just to face a fishman, covered with bleeding cuts, wearing a tired grin.

"What the hell happened to you?!", asked the disguised man, dropping the coat and going under the sharks arm, to support him.

"Negotiations. Don't worry, Bites is alive", Sur rasped, holding up the general key.

"Phew, thank god. Listen, we got to patch you up as soon as we can, but first let us free Dane first.", said Matt, snatching the key from the sharks hands. He picked up the marine coat and led the bleeding fishmen as fast as they could manage.

"Sur! You're... well, not fine but at least ok", Vlad shouted happily, as he ran up the jail stairs to help support his friend.

"Let's just get to Dave, where did you leave him?", asked Matt with slight concern.

The longarm pointed forward at the green haired man sitting in the middle of the hallways. "Oh, hey guys! I had a talk with the beard shark guy", Dave chirped happily. Matt chucked the key to his brother, who caught it with his forehead.

"Ouch, what the he-... Oh, the key", he exclaimed getting up and unlocking the door. Dane got up with a groan and creaking bones.

"How the hell did you manage to get the key? Sur?!", the old shark perked up and ran to his fellow shipwright, who was still supported by the other two men.

"What did you do? You look like you've been through a blender", the freed fishman stated blankly, as he ripped the arms of his shirt for some makeshift bandages.

"N-nothing you h-have to worry about, y-you old fart... I just co-convinced Bites, that it was me who de-destroyed his nutshell", Sur groaned weakly, as his legs gave out. Matt and Vlad made sure, that he didn't injure himself, as he was sat down. The old shark went to putting bandages on the younger shipwrights wounds.

Dave turned to Vlad and asked: "So, what do we do now? We're in the middle of the marine base, the entire company is at the frontdoor and Bubbles is at Sur's place. We need to get out somehow."

"Honestly, i don't know. I didn't think we would make it this far", anwered the longarm scratching the back of his head.

"I do have a plan though, friends", explained Matt pulling the notebook out of his pocket and putting on the marine coat he had been carrying. "Bites will be punished, if we follow my plan, so listen up."

* * *

A/N: And here's chapter 4. Sorry for the lack of updates, had a lot going on in life (hellload of work at my plumbing job, my grandma has mental issues and my parents wanted to kick me out) But i sorted it out, so i'll try to get to updating again.

Enjoy and a happy new year, people :)


End file.
